Since I'm not popular, I'll keep breathing
by Necronicus
Summary: Karma can be rough and unchanging, but it's fair. As Tomoko would soon find out, that her troubles wouldn't be so difficult anymore. (TomokoXOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui!**_

#

Tomoko was crying, actually crying - the cry that reached the heart and soul and stabbed deep with a rusty katana blade. Turning, slicing and ramming it deeper. Today had been bad, no worse - damned be it was torment to be alive anymore.

First was school - a forgotten notebook, and the teacher gave her no quarter at that; seemed he woke-up badly as well. _That doesn't mean I'm bad!_

Second - forgotten lunch, as usual it made her weaker and it hurt more than usual. _I'm not sick!_

Thirdly - gym, she hadn't passed out by then and was forced to run tracks for an important grade, which she failed miserably. _I was weak! Couldn't you idiots see!_

Finally - home, she had left the sink running when she had been late, which had flooded the bathroom - her mother mad as ever. Needless to say, that broke her finally, she had screamed at her mother and ran away crying. _I didn't want live, I said._

Yuu-chan hadn't answered her calls, fifty of them, so there was no point anymore - the world hated her, there was no other choice. Just an average friend, life and a guy or girl to talk to - was that so much to ask? _Guess so..._

Her legs took her to the bridge overlooking the beautiful stream that flowed through it. _Beautiful, what I aint._

She looked at the water, it would solve her problems and dispose of her ugly body. No cleaning or troubles for them anymore. _Just one wish, was it so much to ask?_

...and she started to tear-up again, she was pathetic, atleast she had the guts for this or she thought. Taking a few steps back, better to run than walk, she was good at running away; from life and everything.

Unfortunately, fate and several cars on the road had a different opinion on that, her standing in the middle of one - the first car barely missing her, the second driving over the walkway to avoid hitting her. A third about to hit het. _Nononono! I change my mind! I want to live!_

Tomoko tumbled back to avoid the car, yet that included going over the railing and feeling gravity work as she fell into the river below. The pressure and pain came immediately. _No, please, no!_

Tomoko tried to get back to surface, yet she was weak, malnourished and unknown to swimming, due to missing so many periods of P.E. The air left her lungs, filled by painful, clear liquid and she start to sink, vision turning black and unconsciousness following. She would cry, if she could underwater, life seemed so much happier now - the last moments of seeing your life: a happy childhood, school-moments and family-moments - nothing bad or embarrassing; just peaceful, it broke her heart more than the pressure couldn't. _Please...no..._

Above, one sibling was running towards her. Tomoki couldn't believe what had happened, her sister had really attempted to kill herself - she was a pain, annoying, sometimes even crazy but never this down. She had left the house, screaming death - **he** had even wished her good luck on that. Yet their mother still wanted him to fetch her, since Tomoko had seemed distraught - was she ever anything else?

But now. **Now!** He wouldn't forgive himself, if the last words to her sister would be _those_ words - an indifferent guy, who'd sent her own blood-sibling to death. He wouldn't even look at himself anymore - an ego-kid, who didn't care shit for her vunerable sister. But his heart was sinking deeper into despair, he wouldn't make it.

"Tomoko!"

He tried, even he couldn't run that fast - but hope arose. Someone jumped into the water, after her. Maybe, maybe she would make it. No, she **WILL** make it.

A couple of seconds passed in terror, as Tomoki ran closer to the bridge but still saw neither of them. Yet they soon emerged, the savior dragging the unconscious Tomoko through the water and onto shore - she wasn't moving and judging what her rescuer started to do, she wasn't breathing either.

#

For Alex, things today could've been better - he just had arrived in Japan, his father deciding to move a fifth time to a new country. Such was the curse of his life - mother had passed on and he had to follow his father; he wasn't bad in general, Alex had money more than he needed but he was alone always, father was away at work.

Japan, of all places - this time promised they would stay here, he hoped. More ironic was the factor that he had knowledge of the language - being alone, zero chance of making friends when you could move away without warning to a new place in less than a year, causes a guy to drown his sorrows in weird stuff: namely japanese stuff. It was readable, watchable, enjoyable and relatable - so he had gotten hooked on the anime and magna stuff, or atleast the language so he could understand the stuff better.

Ironic that now he had much use for it now, seeing the sights and places - before he needed to start school, the fifth school he had to attend, hoping this would be for longer.

Then he saw it - a crying girl, on the road avoiding cars, then tumbling over into the river. He just acted, purely on instinct and nature - jumping in after the young maiden and dragging her ashore. She wasn't breathing, so he started to do CPR - what a fucked up way to end the night.

"Tomoko!" he heard that, a young guy running towards him, he seemed shocked at the sight. He seemed to know her, but Alex couldn't let up.

"Ambulance!" Alex yelled, trying not to mess up the words, he was a slow-talker of the language.

Tomoki was shocked when he heard those words - she could die. He acted, pulling out his phone and yelling their problem and location - _seven minutes_.

"Tomoko! Don't you dare die!" he yelled, failing at hiding his misery at the prospect of losing her only sister in this world. Time seemed slower, as the unknown savior still kept up the CPR and him just watching in shock, clutching his phone. Unable to move or act. 'What's wrong with me?'

It took so long, for Tomoki it felt like hours, yet on the fifth try when she was given oxygen again did she react. Eyes open and a gasp, followed by thick coughing as the water left her lungs - and she breathed in sweet air.

"..To..mo..ki?" she tried to say, still feeling dizzy - she saw two figures. Her brother and another, who didn't look local.

"Easy miss. Ambulance coming," replied the other, holding Tomoko on her side to remove any leftover water.

The ambulance arriving moments later, as she was picked and placed onto a stretcher, oxygen mask included. Then pulled into the ambulance.

Tomoki was coming after her, but he was shaking hands with the stranger, who had a towel wrapped around him - Tomoko saw just by his face that he wasn't with certainty that he wasn't from around or even from the country, he looked foreign and spoke with an accent.

"Thank...thank you! You saved my sister!" spoke Tomoki, shaking hands with the guy who looked as old as Tomoko yet seemed to be a tourist. He didn't even care if he was from the sewers, he saved his sister.

"It was nothing. Take care," he replied, ready to go his own way.

"Y-your wet-"

"-no worry. Live close. Gogo, sister needs you!" he replied, letting Tomoki into the ambulance.

"Who are you?!" yelled Tomoki, wanting to thank him somehow, someway, someday later.

"Alex. Alex Ikovich," replied the guy, as the ambulance left and the guy named Alex was left wet on the sideway.

'_Alex...alex...alex..._' repeated Tomoko, the name echoing in her head, before her vision turned black.

#

Waking up wasn't pleased, she felt pain and a dull ache around her body. White and white everywhere, the scent of dis-infected in the air and stuff beeping around her - Tomoko looked around and saw she was in the hospital.

'Drowning. Of course,' she sighed. How close was she to death, she regretted it now. Would she be in trouble once her family found out.

"Mokocchi!" came a voice and a pressure on her hand - Yuu-chan was sitting on chair next to her and holding her right hand tightly. Looking like she had been crying for awhile. "Your awake!"

"What? Uh! How long was I out?" she asked, feeling sick inside, not wanting to look at her friend.

"Oh - about a day," replied her best-friend in a teary-state, shocking Tomoko. "You had left fifty calls on my phone back then. Sorry, I had forgotten my phone at home, Mokocchi. You almost **died** and I could've lost my **BFF** without a chance to say goodbye!"

Yuu-chan was all but ready to cry, when Tomoko noticed the 'get-well stuff' on her cupboard.

"What?" asked Tomoko, barely able to point at the stuff.

"Oh! It's from your school, so many people came. Wished you get better," explained Yuu-chan. "Your mother was so devastated, she thought you got injuried or worse...d-ied..."

Tomoko couldn't even wrap her head around the stuff that had happened. _I'm not air, I exist. I exist!_

It was a great thing to hear, yet that turned her to tears at what she was about the loose. Pulling Yuu-chan closer, first time in like ever, she just wanted something warm to hold - crying into Yuu-chan blouse and wouldn't let go.

**"I saw my life Yuu-chan and I didn't want to die!"**

Soon the hospital-room was filled with the sound of two crying girls, which would last for a good half hour.

#

**A/N: Like? Love?**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui!**

#

Tomoko' weekend could've gone been better, as she had been stuck in the hospital the entire Saturday, with the doctors doing a few check-ups: coordination, memory and walking. She had passed them all, the water or pressure hadn't inflicted any lasting injuries on her; besides the aching burn everytime her lungs drew oxygen. She got some pain-pills for that incase it hurt too much, but overall Tomoko was fine.

Sunday was the same, as any regular Tomoko day - reading some manga, playing video games and so on. But most of her family seemed more attentive to her then: mom being worried, dad calling during the day from his work, even Tomoki checking-up on her. Yuu-chan having called ten times as well.

Needless to say, time passed by fast and it was Monday again; schooltime again. But this time Tomoko was more hoping for the reception that would await her. _Injured girls are always the most adorable._

'Or just pitiable,' sighed Tomoko, her mood still in-between the regular Tomoko and the survived-dying Tomoko.

Her chest still hurt thought, doctors said that she had likely swallowed a lot of water. The pain should be gone in a week or two, yet atleast she got a medical excuse from gym class.

'Today will be better!' thought Tomoko proudly - riding on the exstatic feeling of being saved and gaining a new lease and drive in life; that she had read about in so many manga's.

#

'Today is worse!' cursed Tomoko mentally, she was the talk of the class alright. But the other-way around, as she had heard. She was the pitiable, as most checked on her fell-being and didn't stay for long. She even heard a few 'bitches' talk about her being suicidal. _Guess you never had the feeling of dying!_

First period passed-by in a rush, but once the second started things would start to get interesting...

"Class! We have a new student joining our school and this class," spoke their teacher.

'A new guy! New fame! A new attention hog! Can't I get any for once!' cursed Tomoko in a bloody tone in her head, there goes her chance of trying to get some fame, when Mr or Ms. New would get it all.

"Bear in mind though, he isn't from around here or this country and he just moved here," added their teacher.

Unlike Tomoko who shrunk even further into her world, her class already started to buzz with small chatter.

"Not around?"

"My dear, from another country?"

"Impossible!"

"He could be cute."

"Maybe its a hot chick!"

'Shut it, you leeches!' thought Tomoko, brooding at the middle of it all.

"Well class - say hello to-" he started, checking the name on the documents. "-Alexander Ikovich."

'Alexander!' realized Tomoko, with her entire world shattering like glass, as she saw who entered. It was _him_.

Everybody in the class stared at the newcomer, who certainly didn't look from around. He wore the usual school-uniform of their school - but his black-brownish hair, gray eyes, larger body and striking face labeled him immediately as **NOT FROM AROUND**.

"Alexander? Yes?" asked the teacher, to which he nodded too. "Care to tell us a little about yourself."

He sighed at the request, yet stood infront of the class and spoke: "Hello. I'm Alex, born in Russia and I speak your language slowly."

That accented statement already gor a few girls to hushly moan to themselves - as he immediately struck them as mysterious and hot.

"Very well, Alex. You make take your seat," he said. "Now class, I hope you don't tread him any differently than the rest..."

Alex looked about, and took a seat behind a black-haired girl - who to luck or bad luck was Tomoko, and she was nervous as ever.

'It's him! Oh dear!' thought Tomoko breathing heavy, her mind a mess again when it came to socializing stuff. 'What if he sees me? What if he doesn't?! Damnit! Why was I cursed to sit infront of a hot guy!'

Tomoko tried to remain calm during the period, but failed miserably, constantly sweating and her mind going circles on a minorail as it conjured up a whole bunch of scenarios on what if he recognized her. Some were a girl-crush type, others the simple hi-hi and some bordered on the X-zone of 'you don't want to fucking know, what I'm thinking'.

She spared a single glance behind her, and was suprised to see Alex wearing glasses - and glance back at her, his face realized who she was. Tomoko immediately redrew her head, and was already making plans of escape, while breathing heavily - he had most certainly seen her. _I'm screwd!_

The period lasted for another fifteen minutes, before it was over. Tomoko gathering her stuff, as rapidly as she could and wanting to run. _Five more seconds!_

"Hey..." he had said it, Tomoko was screwd as she bitterly stopped as a frozen statue. "...your that girl, from the river?"

'I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!' thought Tomoko, as she extra-slowly turned to face him. Her haired managed to hide a part of her nervous, and the table her shaking hands - by now she wished she could teleport or make herself invisible like so many heroes in her manga's. "...uh...I...aaaaahhh...y...y..y-e-s..."

"Didn't know you go here..." he said, his voice causing almost Tomoko to faint. "I'm Alex...or...you already know...yours?"

Tomoko' world just turned from dark and gloomy to pink and flowery, when she heard those words. _He wants your name, a boy asked your name! GIVE HIM YOUR NAME IDIOT!_

"To...m..o..k-ko...k-u...r..oki!" she muttered out, barely able to breath after that.

"Tomoko Kuroki? Nice name," he replied, giving her a slight smile.

Tomoko merely nodded her head as she left the classroom, feeling out-of-body as she soon realized her feet had taken her to the roof. _A boy..._

'HAD JUST COMPLIMENTED ME!' screamed Tomoko in her head, feeling light-headed at that situation. A boy had complimented her name, a new student, a guy. "I got to tell Yuu-chan."

Only then did she notice, that her phone was missing. In horror and haste she started to look, but it was nowhere, not in her pockets or else - her schoolbag was empty as well. _DAMNIT! Why must this happen to me?!_

Tomoko had sat down and started to weep - why was she this emotional today, she didn't know. But it hurt - going from best to worst moments, such was her life.

"Hey! This yours?" asked a voice, looking up she saw it was him, Alex. Holding something in his hands - her phone.

"Ye-s." piped Tomoko, wiping her tears.

"Left at class. Fell from pocket I think. Here..." he said, giving it to her in a comforting fashion. "Later."

Then he left the roof, leaving Tomoko with her phone and large blush. _Later._

She checked it over, all was okay and fine, but it had been recording the entire time. _Since when did I do that?_

'Interesting...' thought Tomoko, as she started to play it...and what she heard turned her world upside down.

_"...you people make funny phones..don't want you to get lost...lets find your owner..."_

Tomoko stopped the recorder, before she pressed continue - Alex seemed to be speaking to himself, as she didn't hear anybody else.

_"...uh...new people...new stuff...new languages...didn't I say...speak slow...idiots..."_

She chuckled at that statement, seemed that the new guy didn't like much of the people here either; good news for her.

_"...maybe a few friends...that girl upfront-"_

Tomoko stopped again, anxiety clawing at her body, as she was afraid to listen further, yet she did.

_"-seemed nice...saved her life...maybe easier to befriend to...hehe...uh...talking to myself...aren't I funny."_

Tomoko chuckled to herself as she finished listening to it. Pocketing her phone, as she got back and headed for her classroom. During the entire, Tomoko felt air-headed and had her trademark smile on.

'You can do your stupid karaokes for all I care...soon I will have my own friend,' thought Tomoko at the various students around her.

#

"I hate this world..." sighed Tomoko, school was over and she was going to head home. If the sky wasn't pouring down rain, hard, and she had no umbrella. 'Why?'

"Still here?" asked Alex, suddenly behind her.

"...uh...yes..." spoke Tomoko nervous again, rubbing her head. "...ahha...r-rain..."

"No umbrella?" he asked from her.

'This my chance! **MY** chance!" cheered Tomoko in her mind. "...n-no..."

"Where live?" he asked. For Tomoko it took her a good five minutes to explain where she lived: trying not to choke on her words and stutter a hundred time. "There? My home-route is through there."

'SUCCESS!'

The walk to Tomoko' house could've been more silenter, if not for the rain. Tomoko at front and Alex behind her, holding the umbrella. Neither one knowing that the other wasn't much of talker or chatter-box.

'This isn't suppose to happen! Say something!' cursed Tomoko, as she was to anxious to say anything. However she wasn't the only one thinking about that.

'Come on! Don't keep a woman waiting. Your a russian-man, not a teddy bear! Speak!' thought Alex. "Live here your entire life?"

'Real nice!' cursed Alex at his stupidity.

'He asked me, answer him!' thought Tomoko, keeping her face infront of her, but shaking internally like crazy. "...y-e-s..."

"What you do?" he asked. 'Can I ask any more stupider stuff?!'

'What do I do! Uh, video games? Do guys like that? Read manga? Maybe for boys here - he isn't from around! Oh goodness!' realized Tomoko, before she spoke the first thing that came to her mind. "V-v-vi-de-o-o...g...a..m-e-s..."

"Really?" he asked suprised.

'That's it! I'm finished, he thinks I'm a freak!'

"What games? Any shooters?" asked Alex, slipping into more familiar waters.

"...uh...no...love sims..." replied Tomoko, suprisingly not messing up.

"Nothing else?"

"...no..." replied Tomoko, rubbing her hand.

"...I know one game, that all like," said Alex, as they kept walking through the rain. "Wanna try?"

#

**A/N: True Tomoko-ness? More or less?**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui! **

#

Tomoko awoke in her room, feeling the aftereffects of her deep slumber. She felt exhausted, more than usual - which meaned only one thing: she had been playing video games all night, again.

Even the controllers were out and still hooked-up - she got up and started to place them away, when she noticed the game was still on.

"Strange..." said Tomoko, when she turned it on...and her ears were instantly assault by heavy music. 'DAMNIT!'

Managing to silence the loud music of the game - she soon saw a very strange game: sci-fi like, had two armored soldiers in the background of a blue moon and had a funny name in japanese - 'Reaper's Wrath'.

"I don't have a game like that. Or do I?" she said to herself again, thinking over. Closing the game as she went over to her computer and started a search for 'Reaper' Wrath'. She got a description of it quickly. "Reaper's Wrath - a science fiction, action, massive-multiplayer online, third person shooter video game."

_I don't own any game like that!_

"Tomoko! Breakfast! Your going to be late for school!" yelled her mother, from downstairs.

"Oh! Coming!" replied Tomoko, closing her computer and getting her stuff. Down at the table a tired Tomoki was eating as well, looking the usual whenever Tomoko pulled an all-nightimer.

"Tomoko is this yours?" asked her mother.

"What? UH!" froze Tomoko, when she saw her mother holding a CD-case. With the same picture of Reaper's Wrath on it, yet having some non-japanese writing on it.

"I found it on the table-"

"Likely her friend's," grumbled Tomoki, his head still pounding from last night.

"Friend?"

'Shut up, brother!' swore Tomoko. 'You'll ruin everything!'

"I could care-less. If I heard that annoying music blaring and your voice screaming again - I'll rip out those damn speakers," said Tomoki, finishing eating and heading out.

'So it wasn't a dream,' realized Tomoko, as her nervous face took on her usual creepy smile.

"Tomoko?"

"Oh right, I'll return this," she said, grabing the case and chucking it into her school-bag. _I had a visitor! A VISITOR! AAHHH! I think I'm gonna faint...yeah._

#

After that five minute 'brake' Tomoko was heading to school, walking faster than usual. Only because she wanted to arrive, before he did. Maybe catch him at their lockers, hand back the game and maybe talk a bit - if only things were that easy. Unfortunately, that might be too hard as Alex was already walking ahead of her. _Should I say something?_

Tomoko was debating in her head - speak or not. Would she able to even - she messes up almost any social interaction she starts; and plus they were outside with more people watching, more pressure. _Pressure_!

However, Alex wasn't one to not hear somebody behind - turning around to see Tomoko behind him...and a lamp-post into his face when turned back, and fell down.

"Ahhaha! Nice one!"

"Nice landing!"

Tomoko immediately got angry when she saw two guys from her class laugh at Alex, who had face-walked right into a lamp-post and fallen down, obviously hurting his face. Even before she could gather the willpower to say something, Alex already had gotten up and started to yell in some weird language. What ever he said, it send the guys running.

"Cyka!" cursed Alex, having made a fool of himself and getting laughed at. Those curse-words had just come out, even he wasn't sure on what he had said. "Sorry."

"N-no h-h-harm..." replied Tomoko, still nervous around every boy, then she remembred it. "H-h-ere..."

Tomoko had pulled out the CD-case from her house and had given it to the still down Alex.

"Ah. Yes, forgot. Thanks," replied Alex, getting back up. "Good game? Da?"

"...u-um...uuhh..." Tomko froze again, as she contemplated what he had just in his last sentence.

"Ok-ey..." he replied, when Tomoko had started her weird giggling sound. Then started to walk towards school. "...y-you played g-good."

'I did?' thought Tomoko, suddenly remembering last nights ordeal. _I had blacked-out...__**AND PLAYED WITH A BOY!**_

Throughout the walk to school, Alex was wondering why his classmate Tomoko suddenly had a weird face on her the entire walk.

#

Tomoko was more happier than she was...well ever. She finally had friend, or friendly-classmate or helpful classmate or...nevermind - she overthought everything usually.

Currently it was Art Class and they were made to paint something, Tomoko wasn't sure of what, since she was in her own world. She did however notice the person who came inside - Imae-san, their Student Council President, who had walked over to Alex.

Saying something in that same language that Alex spoke and him responding in kind.

"No, I don't speak it. I came here to welcome you to our school and hope you are doing fine," spoke Imae-san back in japanese.

"Da. Good school," replied Alex, feeling out-of-place, but keeping up a friendly face.

"Well, don't be afraid to ask for any help. We're very helpful to our students, ready to aid them in anything they might need," said Imae-san.

"I will. Spasipa!" he replied, going back to his painting. _Damn she is turning around!_

Tomoko got cold feet immediately, as the last time she met Imae-san was when her skirt was blown up by the wind, with her seeing it; after Tomoko had sent herself running at full-speed home. _She might think I'm a pervert! I can't let her see me._

As Imae-san passed by, Tomoko slowly rotated her canvas trying to hide her face, while being careful and trying not to stand out. But as fate was, that was out of the question usually. Rotating one canvas wasn't easy, when that soon came loose. _Nononononono!_

And it happened, her painting came crashing down on her and the still-wet paint sticking to her hair. _Can this get any worse?_

Then it happened - the laughter that she dreaded. Her own class laughing at her misery - now she could hear and feel it herself for real. _Stop it! STOP IT! Please stop it._

"_**Chertovy ublyudki!**_" cursed Alex, snapping his paint-brush in anger. The class going shockingly silent from the loud voice and exotic words spoken. Nobody understood what he said, yet it likely didn't sound pleasant.

"I hope that wasn't what I think it was young man," warned their art-teacher Mr. Fukuura, looking slightly furious himself. "Tomoko-san, please head to the nurse' office and get that paint removed immediately."

"Come on, I'll take you there," said Imae-san, helping Tomoko up and leading them to the nurse.

#

'What had happened?' thought Tomoko, lying on her bed as school was now over. Still smelling the paint-removal in her but Alex' words had struck her, what had he said - sure she didn't mind _somebody_ helping her out, if that laughter would've continued for any longer she would've certainly started to cry and likely said goodbye to her social-life. "What did he say?"

She searched the internet for a good translator, then started to type in what she had heard. A good twenty minutes passed before she got the right word in and once she read the translation, Tomoko had to stifle a laugh and a slight blush - was that a _colorful_ description of her class. Then her phone started to ring, it was Yuu-chan.

"Hello, Yuu-chan," she said.

_"Hey, Mokocchi. Do you have a moment?"_

"Yes," said Tomoko, lying onto her bed.

_"I-I...need advice some Mokocchi!"_

"A-advice? F-f-from m-m-me?" repeated Tomoko, unbelieving of what she heard.

_"Yes. Tomoko...do boys like video games?"_

"...u-u-u-hhh...m-m-maybe..." replied Tomoko. Her bestfriend was asking **her**, of all people, advice on boyfriend stuff.

_"His birthday is coming up and I want to get him something...nice. Any advice, Mokocchi? You know a lot about games."_

'What do I say? I only play...of course!' realized Tomoko. "There is this game...Reaper's Wrath. I heard it's good."

_"Really? Doesn't sound like it's made here."_

"...oh n-n-nono. It's from outside J-japan. V-v-very p-p-popular!" said Tomoko.

_"Thanks Mokocchi! Just so you know, I won't be around this Saturday. I'll be going to his birthday party then."_

"O-oh. Okey," replied Tomoko sadly.

_"He lives farther than usual now, actually moved to another city."_

"D-d-doesn't that bother you?" asked Tomoko.

_"Not really. It doesn't matter where he is, if you really like someone then you can get past the small details. Thanks for your help again Mokocchi. Bye!"_

"Bye..." replied Tomoko, throwing her phone away. Feeling more down than ever. _Yuu-chan is so popular now: Friends, a boyfriend, contacts, a job at that adorable cake-shop. Why can't I have that?_

As usual Tomoko decided to drown her self-pity in some video games. So she decided to check-out her newest game.

#

"Come on! Is that all you got against me!" giggled Tomoko in her eery tone, she was liking her game.

Blasting a player full of bullets, and slicing off another. Tomoko was unstopable. When she tried this game, it didn't seem much, but now she was an armored female super-soldier nicknamed T-Destroyer. And did she destroy the competition, almost every player was mowed down by her futuristic chaingun and plasma blade.

While not a fan, she did appreciate the fact that this game let her blow-off a lot of her anxiety on some hapless player. Until her character got shot in the head, dead - by some player named A-liminator7.

"What! Impossible!" cursed Tomoko, unrealizing what had just happened.

_A-liminator7: that you T?_

'Who?' asked Tomoko, as she PM-ed this player back.

_A-liminator7: is Alex from school. U better?_

_T-Destroyer: ye. Trying this game._

_A-liminator7: good. cause you owe me a re-match!_

Tomoko grinned at that statement; and replied.

_T-Destroyer: fine by me._

They played for hours on end, as Tomoko fought against Alex' character, an equally armored, male super-soldier. They killed eachother and anybody else who got caught in the free-for-all match.

_Mehut75: lol? WTF!_

_Nijygar: nice moves!_

_Arma6: w00t? T just naded five in one go!_

_Lazergirl1229: A-liminator7 just beheaded T-Destroyer!_

_Dragonfly55: WTF! Got snip3d from up-close!_

_Reaperscythe1: are these guys proz or tourna-fagz? i can't kill shit_

_Vex: Someone should stream this. These two are mega-skilled!_

_Ogaboka007: already doing it. Over 500k views!_

_Lazergirl1229: Really?!_

_Ogaboka007: comments asking, if this some Wrath tournament._

_Reaperscythe1: lol no! this kill-fest!_

'Last point, last point!' Tomoko had ten seconds left before the round ended and one more round left in her sniper. Their server had been reduced to only her and Alex, as the other had either left or were spectating, but Tomoko didn't pay much attention to that, just winning this fight. Their scores being equal the entire round.

"Gotcha!" said Tomoko, as her character fired and blew off A-liminator7 head. 'I WIN!'

_**Round done! T-Destroyer wins!**_

That female synthetic voice was music to her ears, as Tomoko felt like she had finally accomplished something. Or forgotten something - as was shown on her clock.

'Another late night! So worth it,' thought Tomoko, as she closed the game and slumbed into bed.

#

**A/N: Like? Here are some translations: **

***Cyka - bitch; *Spasipa - thank you; *Chertovy ublyudki! - damn bastards.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui! **

#

Another day soon dawned as Tomoko, was awoken by her clock - exhausted from last night, but feeling smugly satisfied. Rain was pouring again, as the sound cascaded against the windows and in the street. But something else was awry today, like why was her mother in her room, at this early?

"M-mom?" yawned Tomoko, rubbing her eyes and getting into an upright position. "Why are you?"

"You don't know?" asked her mother, smiling the entire time. "Happy birthday, Tomoko!"

And her world shattered for the twenty-fifth time.

"M-my birthday?" asked Tomoko, unbelieving it.

"Of course," replied her mother, pointing at the calender - a red circle crossed on a specific date.

'How! How could I forget my own birthday?!' thought Tomoko, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Don't worry. The party will be after school, even your little cousin said she could come," said Tomoko' mother, seeing her daughter go pale for some reason. "Don't forget to invite some friends!"

Tomoko then got a few leaflets handed into her lap, then her mother left the room. _If only..._

Tomoko counted about seven invitations - all welcoming the receivers to her 16th birthday. How pathetic would it be if she only got one guest - which was her cousin, Ki-chan. Maybe not, but who to invite?

Her ringing phone answering that mystery soon. A message from Yuu-chan: _**Happy B-Day, Mokocchi! n_n!**_

'This isn't so bad,' thought Tomoko, relaying Yuu-chan the time for her party. The reply coming as well: _**See you then Mokocchi! :-)**_

"Maybe this won't be worthless," said Tomoko, hoping her little cousin would come too. _Already two invited, time for the rest._

#

At school Tomoko was bouncing back and forth names on who could she invite to her birthday. And here it got difficult: she had classmates who had been friendly towards her, but she wasn't sure on who to invite. _If I only hadn't been so pre-occupied last night._

Throught the day Tomoko was still pondering - some people she 'knew' were either too socially tangled-in with other people or were too high up in the social-ladder for her to invite. With that time slowly started to pass by Tomoko without her noticing.

'Seriously? I don't even have one-WAIT! Alex-san!' realized Tomoko, having acquired one name into her party. Then came the second-phase: delivery. _How can I get this invite to him, without making myself look like a stuttering fool_.

With that thought the class was over and everybody started to shuffle home.

'What? Over already?' realized Tomoko, checking the time - school was over. 'Invite! Gotta hurry!'

A few seconds later Tomoko arrived at the lockers, breathing heavily and sweating, as she slipped the invite into Alex' locker - not knowing if he was still in school or not, and if he would come or not. _What a day..._

#

Rain. Rain. Did Tomoko disliked and hate it - especially at this moment, her birthday. The one day in the world where things **SHOULD** go your way, you should have the best day of your life and not be suffered by bad weather - yet as usual for Tomoko, things were always bad.

"Cheer-up Mokocchi!" said Yuu-chan, dressed in her usual attire, around the birthday table.

"Why?" asked Tomoko, feeling down - her father was at work and her mother had to leave suddenly. Leaving only her bestfriend Yuu-chan, her cousin Ki-chan and her brother Tomoki.

"Cause your turning sixteen. Just try to enjoy yourself," sighed Tomoki, was her sister ever happy or just a magnet for sadness.

"Why?" asked Tomoko, seeing no point of enjoying when even the weather disliked her.

"Oh-" started Tomoki, but a knock on the door silenced him. "See, they're back."

When Tomoki opened the door, standing in the rain with an umbrella and in a brown jacket wasn't their parents, rather a person he had met several times: on the bridge, once in their home and several times at school - Alex.

Tomoko was slightly suprised when Tomoki started to speak with someone at the door - but the rain and her own mood stopped herself from hearing anything. _Likely another of HIS friends._

Then she heard music start to play. Coming and playing a synthesizer in his hands was none other than Alex, playing music that sounded both exotic and modern. Then he started to sing as well.

Tomoko couldn't even comprehend it - he sang like some popstar, in his russian tongue and she was a bit red from it. But the words were almost, certainly directed at her - the synthesizer/keyboard producing a very relative beat, a pop-song likely.

Yuu-chan getting into the song, Ki-chan liking and clapping along to the music, even Tomoki liking the beat - leaving Tomoko in her shock, slowly edging out of her shell as she listened to Alex play. Was it enjoyable, even if she didn't understand a thing he said - but they sounded so powerful and yet soft. Then he finished to the clapping audience, smiling at Tomoko.

"...and I conclude - happy birthday Tomoko!" said Alex finishing the song, slipping of the belt from his shoulder and presenting the synthesizer to Tomoko.

"I-I n-never p-played music," said Tomoko, when she was presented with the instrument.

"You'll learn...or you could check-out your other presents," replied Tomoki grinning.

"He right," added Alex, returning to the door and returning with two large gift-bags.

"...uhhh..." stared Tomoko, unbelieving what she was seeing.

"Wow! You're so lucky onee-chan!" said Ki-chan, seeing the amount of presents.

"Even I didn't get some many gifts!" added Yuu-chan in suprise. "You are lucky, Mokocchi!"

"T-this can't be t-true," spoke Tomoko, standing up.

"Is too. We celebrate big in my culture, birthday biggest thing, next to New Year. So again..." said Alex, handing over everything to Tomoko. "...happy birthday Tomoko."

"Atleast you cheered her up," muttered Tomoki, as her sister eyed every present over which was a lot. "Come and sit."

"Thank you," said Alex. "And thank you for invite."

Tomoko herself was beyond happy at the moment, her gloomy tone changed back to her creepy/happy one. And it would turn out to be a great birthday, for an anti-social teenage girl - her family returning right after Alex had arrived and being suprised with a new portable computer or a simple laptop as their present for her turning sixteen; Ki-chan showing a liking to music onboard Tomoko' new synthesizer and even getting a few tips from Alex who seemed to be a closet-music player; Yuu-chan making spa-plans with a nervous Tomoko about going on her first spa-trip as Yuu-chan' gift to her best-friend and Alex ending the night by accidentally eating a mouthful of wasabi; Tomoko would ask herself the question for a long time on how a guy could eat that much of wasabi and look no worse than usual and calling it 'slightly spicy'.

#

**A/N: Tomoko' birthday, n_n! Happy birthday Tomoko! **

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui! **

#

'Oh...I'm in paradise!' moaned Tomoko, as her body felt more relaxed than ever. She had never expected, even in her wildest fantasies, to being here in a place, where she believed all of her class 'whores' spend time getting prettier, would feel so good on her own body. _Well I am a girl too._

Currently Yuu-chan and herself were having fun at the spa. Normally Tomoko would've gone into a nervous jittering due to her being, well Tomoko and feeling so low-class in such a high-caste place. But once the spa-treatment started all that was washed away, literally - she personally enjoyed the massage; did that sent her over the edge of her consciousness and reality.

Now both she and Yuu-chan were submerged in a sweet, cherry-scented bath. Would she be thanking Yuu-chan for this trip here for many days, but now she leaned more into the warm waters. Enjoying the healing and relaxing properties in them.

#

Tomoko felt more alive than ever - when she had left the spa with Yuu-chan and looked herself in the mirror, Tomoko had almost fainted and dropped the mirror. Not from horror or disgust as had been before with her, but this time from the sheer shock of the person in the mirror.

After that spa visit, Tomoko couldn't believe that she looked so...pretty. She smelled pretty as well, her hair looked more shinier and her skin felt smoother. _Guess a good soaking does help._

"Where do you want to go now Mokocchi?" asked Yuu-chan as they walked down the street.

"I-I'm not sure," replied Tomoko, after that little trip she wasn't sure on what to do next.

"Hey, Mokocchi! Isn't that your friend?" asked Yuu-chan, seeing a familiar person.

"Huh? Where?" asked Tomoko, seeing her friend stop infront of a cafe.

"Look!" said Yuu-chan, seeing Alex inside an internet-cafe. "You wanna go say hi?"

"U-uh sure," replied Tomoko, as they entered the internet-cafe. More less, Tomoko following and Yuu-chan dragging.

"Hi! Alex-san!" spoke Yuu-chan, when they got inside and suprised the guy behind the laptop.

"Uhh..." stuttered Alex, suddenly seeing two beautiful and familiar girls infront of him, and not seeing the hot coffee pouring onto his lap. "OH- #%!"

"Oh sorry! We didn't mean to 'shock you'," said Yuu-chan, after having gotten Alex some paper towels. "What did you say there?"

"Don't need to know," half-chuckled Alex, cleaning off some of the hot coffee. "I didn't expect to see two hot girls here."

Both girls went a bit red at that compliment, Tomoko more than Yuu-chan, as she had been never called that. _I-I caused a boy to freeze up? SCORE!_

"What were you doing here, Alex-san?" asked Yuu-chan, after having helped Alex clean-up.

"I came for tournament or the sign-up actually," replied Alex.

"T-tournament?" asked Tomoko.

"Da. I show," said Alex, fetching out a leaflet. It showed the same 'Reaper's Wrath' game, this calling to join the tournament being hosted tomorrow. With the entrace fee being 1500 yen, and the grand prize of 70000 yen. _T-that's alot of money!_

"I signed up," added Alex.

"You think you can win?" asked Yuu-chan.

"Maybe," replied Alex. "Tomoko, y-you want to join? You good."

'Me?! I can't be, or...' thought Tomoko. "I-I don't k-know."

"Hey, Mokocchi! Why don't you join as a team?" asked Yuu-chan, having read over the leaflet.

"T-team?" asked Tomoko, feeling light-headed.

"Team? Why not. Tomoko good player, we could win," said Alex, after thinking it through. "Same awards as well."

"B-but i-it is e-expensive!" replied Tomoko.

"No worry. I'll pay it...s-so I can play with a friend," said Alex smiling nervously, which caused Tomoko to blush.

#

The next day, when Tomoko arrived at the site where the _Reaper's Wrath Tournament_ was going to be held she immediately got cold feet or more like froze entirely. There were hundreds of people here - all coming to watch the play-off and even be watching her. _This is a bad idea, this is a bad idea, this is a bad ide-_

"Hey! You okay?" asked Alex' voice, patting Tomoko' shoulder.

"S-so m-many people!" gasped Tomoko, a bit hyperventilating.

"Scared? It's okay," said Alex, then whispered something. "Just ignore them."

They then walked inside, Tomoko staying more closer than need be, as this place was full of people and it could be very easy to get lost. Alex lead them to stand, where a young green-dyed girl was handling the registration.

"Hello. Kuroki-san and Ikovich-san," said Alex calmly to the clerk.

"Yes here - three-thousand yen please," replied the clerk, fishing out two plastic cards. Alex soon paying the fee and being handed two cards, one he handed to Tomoko. "Have fun!"

"You heard Tomoko. Lets have fun!" urged Alex, as he hurried ahead.

"R-right! Fun!" laughed Tomoko, still nervous as ever, following after Alex.

#

An hour later, in the Kuroki househeld, one Tomoki Kuroki and a trio of his close soccer-players/friends had just returned from practice, which had been brutal. Currently occupying Tomoki' room, sipping on some sodas and surfing channels.

"-wait! Go back a few! That gaming' channel!"

"Didn't you say those are for no-lifers?" asked Tomoki, switching to the channel, which displayed a cute girl announcer on it.

"The girls are hot there."

_"-and we are back! Reaper's Wrath Tournament, Team Battle is now in its final Round 5! And boy is their carnage!"_

"Oh I heard about this. Nice game, with a hardcore FPS and interactivity."

"Don't tell you play those games?" asked Tomoki, sipping on his soda.

"Good time-killer," replied one of his pals, taking a larger sip. "Money' worth."

_"Eat plasma!"_

"WHAT!" screamed Tomoki, spitting his soda out in a hilarious fashion, upon seeing her sister on TV.

"Hey isn't that your sis?"

"She isn't bad looking.

Tomoki saw it was indeed her sister, in the small-screen at the corner or atleast her character, T-Destroyer, killing off players in the virtual-world. Alongside somebody ranked as her teammate, A-liminator7; which Tomoki saw was another, _friend_ of Tomoko known as Alex.

_"Davai, davai! Tomoko, circle about!"_

_"On it!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Kick it up! I got ammo to spare!"_

_"Jacked a tank! Lets rain fire, T!"_

Tomoki was left speechless, when the screen swapped to a different team' view. Seeing your sister on TV was a slight shock as for any sane person with a sibling. More to him, considering her sister was anti-social maximum, he hadn't seen his sister been so 'fun' or 'lively'- most, no, all of the times she was cramped up in her own room.

'Atleast she's getting out,' thought Tomoki, in the brotherly tone, that nobody in existence should known, he wasn't the sentimental type, yet he cared to a degree for his sister' well-being.

Continuing on, at the Tournament, Tomoko was having 'fun', so to speak - she was so hyped-up in her game, she didn't focus on where she was or who was watching her. _Maybe I'll look more into these 'Tour-na-ments', they seem so...comforting..._

"Come on, Tomoko! Last minute! Make every hit!" said Alex, into her mic-set.

"R-right!" replied Tomoko, urging her character to shoot as many players as she could, which wasn't as easy when she first took up this game. _Comfy chairs, high-grade controllers, sweet mic-sets...I could get used to this..._

"...3...2...1..." heard Tomoko, being counted before the game ended, and was called to a close.

"That's it?" asked Tomoko, having only played for an hour at most.

"Come! Their about to reveal winners," said Alex, helping her get up.

"O-okay," nodded Tomoko, more to herself, as she followed Alex and a group of other players to a stage; which spiked-up her anxiety.

"Wow! Was that a slaughter! Well to some of you," spoke up the same, green-haired girl from registration, to a microphone. Some guys sighed at that statement, other just chuckled at it. "But there only can be winners in gaming!"

'Oh great, I'm the only girl here,' thought Tomoko, looking over her competition - most looked the average gamer-nerd, with a few normal guys and then there was Alex. More to add to her nervousness was the hundreds of people watching her from the crowd, with the adrenaline wearing-off her usual, nervous-wreck started to re-appear.

"Third place - T-Destroyer and A-liminator7, from Team Combo!" said the announcer, causing an applause from thr crowd.

'THIRD? That mean we-'

"YEAH!" cheered Alex, grasping Tomoko...into a hug. "We won!"

"W-we did?" muttered Tomoko, as both were handed some sort of award-trophy and a gift-card. _5000 YEN!?_

Speechless was a good to describe, that and petrification, as Tomoko just kept staring and not bothering to hear the other winners names.

"A-alex?" asked Tomoko, once the ceremony was over and some music-band had taken the stage. Tomoko having gone stiff as a board after that reward - luckily Alex had dragged her off the stage. "H-here?"

"Oh? You keep! You helped win too!" replied Alex, when Tomoko tried to give him, her gift-card. "I got same as you, already got fee back."

"R-really?"

"Hey! I came to have fun, I did and we came lucky-third," said Alex, laughing a bit. "S-so, if you had fun - then w-we good."

"Oh! O-okay," giggled Tomoko, pocketing her awards. Only then did she realize, how her day had gone - a sweet, fun trip, that she could even consider as grounds for a d-d-d-date. _A d-d-date? Oh come on! We played video games, me and Yuu-chan have done that plenty of times, we haven-IS THAT YANDERE BOYS I HEAR PLAYING?!_

True enough, on the stage, her favorite started to play. She was about ready to faint from fan-shock, if Alex hadn't been behind her.

"You like this band?"

"Oh yeah!" giggled Tomoko, in her eery tone.

"They sound...fine," replied Alex, hearing some of the tunes - tune was good, lyrics a bit questionable. During that time, Tomoko was wholly entranced by it and appeared to be high. "Well...now or never. Tы красивая девушка, Томоко."

"Huh?" asked Tomoko, stopping and looking at Alex questionally. "You said something?"

"Uh. Oh nothing," replied Alex, chuckling it off.

Tomoko shrugged and returned to the band, then her entire body froze when she felt 'that' feeling on her cheek. The feeling that was so common in her childhood, ultra rare nowadays: given to her by her mom, Tomoki when he was a youngling and when tucked-in by her father; a kiss. Somebody had kissed her on the cheek, suprised to be...Alex. A split second and her body' reaction made her entire form blush and her cheeks redden than ever before.

In the background, with another of her favorite songs starting up: _"Lets be lonely together..."_

#

**A/N: (hides under bush) Like?**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui! **

#

_"Third place? That's great, Mokocchi! Was it hard?"_

"Oh no! It was...easy," replied Tomoko, currently chatting with her bestfriend Yuu-chan on the phone.

_"Thanks for the game-idea as well, my boyfriend had been very exstatic, after receiving his gift."_

"Well, sure then," replied Tomoko, half-bitterly.

_"So, what you doing nowadays?"_

"J-just...being myself," said Tomoko. "Playing, reading some manga, watching some anime - the usual."

_"I was wondering, Mokocchi...you wanna go see that new anime-movie that is showing, '__Angel of Darkness'__?"_

"Oh!" gasped Tomoko. "..uuh...sure, why not."

_"You don't mind, if I come with a friend?" _

"F-frie-nd?" asked Tomoko, growing anxious. _I'd...would be stuck between an unknown character, whose been with Yuu-chan. A pompous, judging, bi-WAIT!_

"I-in that c-case, c-can I invite a-a fr-ien-d of my own?" asked Tomoko.

_"Sure, the more the merrier! See you soon!_

"See ya," chuckled Tomoko in false-bravado, before ending the call and dialing another number. _I hope he answers, else I might have to move to a new town after this!_

_"'allo?"_

"H-hey Alex? It's Tomoko," she spoke in her usual jittery-tone.

_"Oh, hi! How you doing, T?"_

'Well, here goes nothing,' thought Tomoko, breathing in deeply then exhaling. "Y-y-you w-w-wan-n-na g-go s-see a m-m-movie?"

Albeit Tomoko mentally cursed at her sputtering an inability to speak normally.

_"Movie? Sure!"_

'He agreed? OMFWATYCSH-!' screamed Tomoko, before calming. "A friend of mine is coming with her f-friend as well."

_"No worry."_

"Okay - its this afternoon at the Kukoni Movie Center," replied Tomoko.

_"Okay. See you."_

"B-bye," giggled Tomoko, ending the call and lying down onto her bed, smiling happily. _Score four for Tomoko Kuroki-san! Maybe I'm getting the hang of this 'socializing'._

#

Later in the afternoon, Tomoko was wearing her best or usual attire of a brown pants and green shirt, white sneakers and brown hat, alongside her brown-bag.

"Hi, Mokocchi!" yelled Yuu-chan, suddenly appearing and hugging her best-friend, being extra close with the hugging-part.

"Hi! Yuu-chan, you c-came alone?" asked Tomoko, being extra-ecstatic.

"Not exactly, my friend couldn't come. But I just ran into my boyfriend instead," said Yuu-chan happily. "Mokocchi. This is Yasuko-kun, m-my boyfriend."

"Hello!" spoke a young black-haired guy, wearing black pants and an olive T-shirt. In the department of hotness, Tomoko gave him nine points out of ten.

The after-effect came a second later, as the color left Tomoko' face and her palms started to sweat - this guy was cute and a boyfriend of Yuu-chan.

_I. Am. Fucked!_

"Hey T!"

_Or, maybe not._

"H-hi Alex!" giggled Tomoko, waving back to where she heard the noise come from. No sooner did Alex appear from out the crowd - sporting a black shirt, a green undershirt and jeans.

"Hi, Alex-san," greeted Yuu-chan. "This my own friend, Yasuko-kun."

"Hello."

"Hello there. No offense, but you don't sound from around here," spoke Yasuko.

"None taken. Recently moved, birth home is Russia," replied Alex. "Also, thanks for invite, Tomoko."

"Oh, n-no problem," replied Tomoko, rubbing her arm. "S-shall we g-go?"

"Right," spoke Yuu-chan, as she and Yasuko went ahead, holding eachother' hands the entire way. Which made Tomoko a bit steaming and nauseous on the inside.

"How you been?" asked Alex, breaking Tomoko' rage-cooking.

"Eh..f-fine..." replied Tomoko, rubbing her head.

"Doing the usual?"

"Y-yeah, mostly," replied Tomoko. She wasn't much on hobbies: besides slagging-off, playing video games and the occasional movie-night.

"So..." started Alex, trailing off.

"S-o?" repeated Tomoko, a little confused.

"You...wanna sit together? At movie?" asked Alex, with a slight gasp.

'Oh my goodness!' gasped Tomoko, holding her breath and getting a bit flustered. "K-k-kay! I mean yes! Yes!"

"Great..." chuckled Alex, avoiding eye-contact.

'Thank you the universe,' thought Tomoko, feeling overjoyed - with a billion fantasies going through her head, relating to movie-theaters and such.

#

By far the movie was great, by Yuu-chan' standarts - a good plotline, awesome characters and even more was that it was animated. A sob-story about a fallen angel and her way to adapt and survive in the human world, coping with her fall, new life and challenge with emotions, namely love.

While this kind of movie would glue her eyes to the screen, up ahead of them, near the first row - two people were acting strangely; namely Alex and Tomoko. They had chosen to sit closer, due to Alex having eyesight problems and Tomoko agreeing to be with him at front.

In Yuu-chan' opinion, Alex-san seemed a decent friend: he was friendly, helpful, a bit funny talking but nevertheless it only made him more interesting to be around. She had also been having some girl-questions, on if her best-friend and new-friend were more than friends. Then her cheeks took on a pinkish-hue as, they started to move against eachother, with Alex removing his shirt.

Upfront, things were far from boring - as Tomoko was busy helping Alex...remove his stained black shirt, which had been soaked by Tomoko' drink.

"I'msuchamess!" wimpered Tomoko, as she was silently cursing her own idiocy. Currently trying to fix it.

"It alright. Got my green under," replied Alex, showing that his green undershirt was still clean.

"Sorry, I-I just wanted to act natural, l-like in the m-movies," said Tomoko. Her plan of playing it cool, ended with her drink on someone' clothes. "I'm pathetic. I can't even watch a movie with a guy!"

"Hey, just relax. No need to act up," replied Alex, trying to calm her.

"Y-you t-think so?" asked Tomoko, not looking at Alex and still feeling like she wanted to crawl away.

"Da. I said before, you are beautiful woman, Tomoko. You no need to act up to look interesting," said Alex, chuckling a bit.

"Whatr-reallywhen!?" asked Tomoko rapidly.

"At tournament, after gaming."

"Oh," sighed Tomoko, still feeling conflicted. It might've been the moment or just a flux - she has had plenty of incidents when her understanding and reality were always conflicted. "Y-you serious?"

"Well...I...can't say-"

Alex stopped then and instead leaned forward, kissing her, a short gasp, a short moment, yet it was enough to send Tomoko into paradise. Her heart beated faster, her legs felt numb and her hands started to shake a bit - her first **real** kiss, from a guy. When it ended, her eyes were shocked stiff and so was her expression.

"I, I'm sorry I shouldn-I didn't kno-" spoke Alex, feeling like he acted rashly, but for Tomoko it was between crossroads and she was wanting. _If I'm this close - THEN I'm NOT letting this slip away!_

Tomoko reacted immediately, during Alex' rambling - feeling everything move slower, her hands reaching the collar of his shirt, the force applied to pull and then the sweet feeling, when her lips crashed into his. Needless to say, a loud gasp was heard from up higher, one courtesy of a blonde bestfriend. From there the movie passed in silence, as per required, yet Tomoko sneaked in a few silent giggles here and there.

After the movie, the four decided to grab something to eat - namely they settled on WcDonalds. Yuu-chan and Yasuko following Alex and Tomoko, who were walking infront of them and talking about something - with Yuu-chan still feeling confused along the way.

#

**A/N: How rated do you want this story to go?**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui! **

#

Currently it was snowing, hard and Tomoko was freezing - or more less, she felt that staying inside a refridgerator would be warmer than outside. Another sneeze, which was followed by shivering - snow, of all places, came down here. _Atleast...I'm not to only one freezing here._

Tomoko turned to eye Alex, who was wearing a simple black fur-coat, a pair of black jeans, no gloves and a white scarf, with not an inch of shivering. _Or maybe I am._

"I love snow," chuckled Alex, feeling the icy breath and chilling touch, almost felt like at his birth-home.

"I-I d-don't!" replied Tomoko, stuttering again, this time from the cold and followed by another sneeze. A double-layer pink coat, fur-linen blue pants, gray winter boots, a pair of colorful mittens with kitten pictures, even a pair of ear-muffs to cover her ears on - and yet she was still cold. "I'm f-f-freezing here!"

"Oh! Let me help," said Alex, removing his scarf and wrapping it around her neck and face. "Better?"

"Much..." giggled Tomoko, glad that the scarf covered her blush and it did indeed make her warmer - until. "B-but you'll get cold!"

"Ahhaha! Don't make me laugh," said Alex, adding a few chuckles do her statement. "In this? This barely a winter in my birth country. I felt twice higher temperatures."

"Lucky you," replied Tomoko, now feeling like a stuffed-furry animal with all the clothes on her.

"Come. Winter is fun time: snowboard, ice-skate, snowball-fight," said Alex, grabbing Tomoko' gloved hand with his gloveless one and leading them through the snow.

'Best BF ever!' smiled Tomoko under the scarf, still reminded how things were a month ago.

#

**Flashback**

Tomoko was playing some otome and dating games on her new laptop, when she suddenly got a reply on her messenger - one Yuu-chan had wanted her to make, so they could communicate easier and much faster. Opening it, she saw that it was Yuu-chan as well:

_Lilyflower77: Tomoko!_

_TK-2: What up?_

_Lilyflower77: Why didn't you tell me?_

_TK-2: Tell you what?_

_Lilyflower77: You and Alex-san! :-)_

_TK-2: What is it? I don't understand, what are you talking about Yuu?_

_Lilyflower77: So you're denying it? Playing hard? I get it, did that myself when people started asking._

_TK-2: Ask what? Yuu, I don't understand._

_Lilyflower77: So Alex-san isn't your BF?_

_TK-2: Well...I consider him my friend. More than friend though - he has been very helpful and considering._

_Lilyflower77: So you admit it! Gotcha Mokocchi, n_n!_

_TK-2: ?_

Tomoko was now by far confused at her best-friend' acting, weird even for her - although Yuu had been acting strangely when they had left the movie's the afternoon and went to eat. Until she got a reply that answered her question and made her face go almost a scarlet colour. _Is she serious!?_

_Lilyflower77: You and Alex-san are dating. Aren't you?_

_TK-2: What? Why you think that?_

_Lilyflower77: At the movie's. Alex paid for you._

'He did?' realized Tomoko, after a quick-thinking. _He did!_

_Lilyflower77: He helped you to your seat._

_Lilyflower77: And then your 'stuff' at the front._

'This can't be...' thought Tomoko, as she recalled every last detail, that Alex had done for her - everything that pointed towards one thing and SHE had failed to notice them.

_Lilyflower77: So...you two aren't together?_

_TK-2: Need to ga...go! Talk later!_

Tomoko logged-off, got on her shoes and then hastily ran downstairs.

"Tomoko! Where are you going?" stopped her mother, before she could go out.

"Outside, visit friend!" gasped Tomoko.

"Alright, but bring a jacket. Its getting cold outside," replied her mom, to which Tomoko nodded, grabbed her gray jacket and ran out her house - headed towards Alex' place.

It wasn't very far from her place, a couple of minutes of walking at most, where his adress said he lived an apartment complex. Tomoko needing to take the elevator to the fifth floor - all the while being anxious-extreme; but now there was no turning back, Tomoko needed to know. _Could it?_

Arriving on the fifth floor, she slowly started walking towards the end of the hallway - one foot then the other, until she stopped in front of Alex' flat and gave it a good knock.

"Один момент!" came the reply, before the door was unlocked and Alex was standing at the doorway in some regular house-clothes.

"Tomoko? Why here?" asked Alex, suprised to see her here.

"A-Alex? D-do you likeme!?" asked Tomoko out, her mouth dry and hands tugging at her shirt.

"Uh..." stuttered Alex, looking nervous and confused at her sudden question. "Why you ask?"

"W-well..." started Tomoko, re-counting the tales: the birthday, the tournament, the over-helping.

"Oh. It customary - being very expressive and 'showing-off'," explained Alex. "And the rest - I consider you friend, after all, you people 'hang-out' no?"

"So that's it?" sniffled Tomoko, looking down and starting to shed a few tears, while trying not cry-out. As she turned around and started to leave "Just a friend..."

However before she could leave, someone had grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Da...I like you, if you want to hear..." sighed Alex, having followed her out in barefoot. "...but wasn't sure or if you liked me. I new and just moved. Not many friends and likely move again. Thought is just a simple crush."

"S-so?" asked Tomoko, turning around and facing Alex - ready to face the truth.

"Okay. Do they ask - you wanna be girlfriend?"

**End flashback**

#

...and thus here was Tomoko, currently engaged in a snowball fight, with her - _a word she had awaited ages to use and was beyond happy she could now_ - boyfriend Alex-kun. While there was the cultural difference between them, that didn't mind to her one bit. _As if it'd care at all._

Back to their little battle, where he was calmly dodging the icy-projectiles hurled at him.

"Got-"

"-not!" replied Tomoko, having just nailed Alex in the face with a snowball.

"Good hit. My turn," grinned Alex, pelting Tomoko in return.

"You can't hit a girl," taunted Tomoko, sticking her tongue out at him in jolly-humour.

"Or I don't want to," replied Alex, hitting her legs with several snowballs.

"No fair!" giggled Tomoko, putting some distance between them.

"All fair _in love and war_," quoted Alex, chasing after Tomoko - following after her until his feet gave under him suddenly.

"Come on," taunted Tomoko, being only a few feet away, with Alex having taken the shortcut and was now 'dancing' upon the frozen pond.

"Not fun," replied Alex, being unable to stand on the ice for even a milli-second.

"May I take a picture?" asked Tomoko with a laugh, feeling more alive than ever.

"Want a teddy-bear with that?" replied Alex, looking a bit irritated more so on the stuck-on-ice part.

"What that?" asked Tomoko.

"A furry-stuffed animal, shape of bear," replied Alex, sliding over the pond and landing face first into the snow. "You better run now, Kuroki."

"I'm so scared," taunted Tomoko, running in mock fright, with Alex following after him. On the way, Tomoko was soon approaching a similary dressed-up Tomoki, who was trecking through the snow and looking his moody self - so Tomoko attempted a cheer-up.

"Snowba-AAH!"

"Not in the mood," interupted Tomoki, having grabbed onto her in the same face-hold as he usual did with her.

"Let go! Let go!" yelped Tomoko, trying to get his hand off...and suprisingly it did. However it was someone else' hand who got it loose.

"Is just for fun, no need for anger!" replied Alex, holding Tomoki' hand in a tight grip - having seen the incident just happening.

"Whatever," grunted Tomoki, getting his hand loose and going past them.

"Well he is jerk," said Alex, after Tomoki was farther away.

"Kinda. Due to the snow, most of his soccer practices have been cancelled," replied Tomoko.

"Well, feeling cold still?"

"Not anymore, although my feet and mittens to feel a bit over-warm and wet," replied Tomoko.

"Then it time to head to warm place. Come, my apartment closer."

_Did he just!?_

"A-are y-you inviting **ME** to **YOUR **place?" asked Tomoko, shocked stiff as an icicle.

"If you want. Father on business trip in China. So I alone - allowed to bring friends."

'Oh sweet...' giggled Tomoko. "C-could I stay over longer, say for t-tonight?"

"Uh! Well - I got room, so da."

"A-alright. L-let me just inform my p-parents," giggled Tomoko in her weird tone again - as her mind went into the X-zone of perverted ideas and things again.

#

**A/N: What indeed has Tomoko planned for Alex? (:-P)**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui! **

#

"Is that for real?" laughed Tomoko at the video. "H-he! Hehehe! He is so fat!"

"I know...and...I can't say...too funny..." laughed Alex as well, nearly dripping over in his chair. "...no re-fund...for that..."

Out of the cold and into a warm house, Tomoko had been pretty much been tip-toeing around because she had **NEVER**, in her entire, sixteen year old life been in another person' home; not even in Yuu-chan's home. Alex' home or apartment was...regular-like...to sum it up in a way, no different from her own home - modestly designed, some fancy furniture and a cupboard filled with all sorts of fine-china and plates, yet the most awing and distrubing piece in the apartment was appearance of a REAL gun, hanging on the wall. A family heirloom, a rifle - almost over a hundred years old, according to Alex.

Continuing on, Alex' own room was decorated as the rest of the apartment, simply - a large bed, a cupboard, desk, computer and a plasma TV set up in his room; nothing flashy or fancy. Reminded Tomoko of her own room, only much smaller.

After the initial shell-shock of being in someone else' home was over and dealt with - Tomoko then got treated to a couple of _really _funny videos, that Alex seemed to have a wide collection of, on his computer. While not much educated in foreign culture, she had to admit: seeing a fat millionare rolling in a garbage-can was hilarious in any culture, including her's. That and getting a good laugh out of some old cartoons featuring animals and penguins.

"Okay...fun for fun...but you hungry?" asked Alex, checking the clock which indicated a good-time to eat dinner.

"Uh? W-well, k-k-kinda," replied Tomoko. She was out of her wet-clothes and warm but still stuttering with her words.

"What like?" asked Alex, as he went to check on the fridge - wearing nothing but gray pants and a green shirt. "We got herring, dumplings, potatoes, some salad...and...well...everything. What you like?"

"Uh? Dumplings? Rice?" offered Tomoko, feeling so out-of-place still, being in somebody else' home and eating their food. _But friends to that, right? And couples who date eachother._

"Okay," replied Alex non-chalantly as he threw a bag of frozen dumplings onto the table, alongside a pack of herring. With some leftover rice in a pot, being brought out as well. "Time to cook."

'WAIT! WHAT!?' realized Tomoko' suprised. "O-on the stove?!"

"Da. How do you expect, I make food. Using the mircowave?" replied Alex, shaking his head in mild-humour. "My father away a lot, so need to know how to make food for myself."

'I can barely cook a fish, without burning something myself,' sighed Tomoko, recalling the last time she tried to cook. Ending with her hand burned, a hospital trip and a discarded pan - so most of the cooking was done by her mother, Tomoko herself never cooked. "Isn't it difficult?"

"No. Just oil, heat and watch let it cook," replied Alex, turning up the heat and after a minute or two added the oil and dumplings. "I like to fry. More crunchy. Can you get rice done?"

"Uh, sure," said Tomoko, setting some rice into a bowl and heating it in a microwave. 'He is so different. So exotic, unknown, mysterious. So..._mine_.'

Tomoko could laugh, to which she did - unpopular, popular or whatever. She didn't care anymore.

"Something wrong?" asked Alex.

"No! Recalled a funny joke," lied Tomoko, giggling a bit.

Soon enough the food was done and Tomoko ate her cooked dumplings with rice, while Alex dined on some herring with sour-cream and potatoes.

"So how doing in school?"

"Uh, fine," replied Tomoko. "Why you ask?"

"Just talk," shrugged Alex, eating his own dish.

'Of course, idiot me,' thought Tomoko. _If only we were older..._

Even if it was for just one night, Tomoko wanted to join every moment of it with her foreign boyfriend. This would be great bragging material later with Yuu-chan. _Can your boyfriend cook, Yuu-chan? I think not..._

"What future plan?" asked Alex, another question, while still eating.

"Not sure. Clerk, desk-job?" offered Tomoko. She hadn't thought much about her future - her grades weren't bad, just her after-school plan. "I'm still thinking about it."

"I got dream - marine-biology. Sail around world, discover, document and study. Exploring, the vast deep."

"Y-you sure that's safe?" asked Tomoko, recalling her near death-experience.

"I believe. Why ask? Afraid of water?"

"A-a little," admitted Tomoko, she was scared of water or atleast large bodies of it.

"Oh...okay. But enough of that, you like movies?"

"Do I ever," giggled Tomoko.

Yes she did, especially anime-movies. With the empty-dishes flying into the dish-washer it was hands-free for movie-time. Suprisingly, Tomoko got to choose what they watched - to which she settled with some good-old _Naruto_.

While the movie played, Tomoko got that strange vibe again. The one she got, when she was attempting to do something 'stupid, embarrassing or bold'. And that she did - as Tomoko slowly scooted closer and closer, trying not to look at him until only a few inches separated their bodies.

So, like in any movies, Tomoko wanted to lay her head on his shoulder like she had seen in so many romances. If only, she was taller as her head impacted air instead, yet the gentle momentum carried her down, onto his lap...and her head impacting the hard-patted edge of the coach.

"AHHH! OWOWOW! Fucking...that hurt!" cried Tomoko, yelping up and clutching her aching head that was throbbing in pain now. "Damn, damnit! Ow!"

"Oh Tomoko..." sighed Alex in slight-amusement, rubbing her injured spot and trying to soothe the pain. "...stop hurting yourself. If you want hug, just ask."

'Slap me! Of course! I'm a 50-year old idiot!' cursed Tomoko mentally at her own idiocy, then proceeding to get a slight giggle out as well, forgetting their 'predicament'. "C-can w-we?"

"If my girlfriend wanted," replied Alex, giving a hug. Tomoko feeling her head spinning from the large blood-flow to her face. _I kinda like this - hugging eachother._

Later-on, they'd watch several movies that was either cartoon-y or a war-movie, as Alex had a love for them. Tomoko didn't mind much, as long as she was held close.

#

**A/N: How am I doing? This relationship getting serious, ;-).**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui! **

#

Tomoko awoke with a gasp, while feeling sweaty as well from that nightmare she had to live, just moments ago.

'Ugh! Last time I watch a horror movie, before bed,' grumbled Tomoko, before rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes as she checked the time. It was in the middle of the night. _Great, I need to use bathroom now an-when did my room get so small?_

Tomoko looked around, her room wasn't this small nor her bed this low or have a second bed next to it. It took her five seconds, before she realized were she was - sleeping in the bed next to her was Alex; herself sleeping on an inflated matress.

'Damnit!' cursed Tomoko, reminded on where she needed to go, yet she was too afraid to do it - at night and in somebody else' home. _I hope he won't be mad._

Slipping out of her make-shift bed, Tomoko scurried over to where Alex slept and gently tugged on, where Tomoko thought, his hand was - it was hard to see in the dark.

"Что? Tomoko?" groaned Alex from his wake-up. "What wrong?"

"U-uhm. Bathroom," said Tomoko shyly, rubbing her elbow.

"Ah, okay," yawned Alex, putting two and two together, before rising from his bed. "Come on, I sleepy."

Alex took Tomoko' hand and let her through the dark apartment, being careful not to hit any furniture or a table. Opening the door to the bathroom and flipping the lights on - causing some minor discomfort for the young girl, who shielded her eyes.

"Thankkk~" Tomoko started, but lost her words halfway.

"Is fine," yawned Alex, closing the door behind her.

Tomoko handling her business, while trying to get the image of a shirtless Alex out of her head. _Thank goodness he wore pants, otherwise I'd have had a nosebleed right there._

"Done?" questioned Alex, when she exited. Tomoko managing a shaking nod, while trying to avoid eye-contact. "I'll go too then."

Tomoko meanwhile, headed back to Alex' bedroom and collapsing down onto the bed infront of her - where the exhaustion slowly took her.

"-Tomoko tha..." she heard, before falling asleep - in Alex' bed. The former boy looking confused, but simply shrugged it off - no need to wake her, and _kudos_ for any male, to get a girl to sleep in their bed. The awake in the morning could've been less louder though.

#

"Ready?" grinned Alex, standing ontop of mediocre snow-hill.

"D-do I have to?" asked Tomoko, feeling scared as usual.

"The kids are having fun," said Alex, pointing at a group of younger children sliding down the hill and cheering along the way.

"I-I feel to mature for this," replied Tomoko, trying to get out of this.

"Just have fun," spoke Alex, before pushing Tomoko down the hill.

"AAHH!" screamed Tomoko, as she held onto sled for her life - feeling it bump a few times as it raced down the hill and soon slow down. Then she dared open her eyes. 'I'm alive!'

"Had fun?" asked Alex, running down the hill.

"I could've died!"

"Nobodies ever died, from sliding down a snow-hill. Maybe hurt, not actually die," said Alex in his defense. Tomoko having the shakes in her legs from her first snow-sledding experience. "I'll ride with you, next time."

"Seriously!?" replied Tomoko, feeling shaken up from her first ride.

"Yeah," said Alex, grabbing the sled with one hand and Tomoko' hand with the other.

'Nononononono!' repeated Tomoko in her head, as she was lead up the snow-hill and seated upon the sled again. _NO!_

"On three - one, two, три!" counted Alex, seated behind her - then he pushed them down. Halfway down from the hill, Tomoko' squeals of fear turned into half-laughter as she felt more secure and more having fun with Alex behind her.

"Well, that was less scary," spoke Tomoko, getting off the sled.

"Told you," grinned Alex. "Again?"

"Yes, please," replied Tomoko, running up the hill again. They would be at this for two hours straight - for Tomoko to get a feel out of a season that she would normally stay indoors for and an activity she'd never dreamed of doing; as for Alex, he got the chance to show his girl-friend the seasonal-stuff he used to do back at his home-country, every snowy-day.

#

"Do you miss the snow sometimes?" asked Tomoko, as they trecked through the snowy streets, sipping on some hot cocoa.

"Sometimes, I got used do it," replied Alex. "When you need to move, you adapt."

"Is it hard?"

"Yeah, made friends and lost friends," sighed Alex. "I thought that Britain, final stop. But no, we move again. Father has odd-job, in emotional sense."

"Yeah, I understand, sort of," replied Tomoko, continuing to sip on her hot drink. Until she saw two of her class bitches approach them from farther down the street. _Bitch-alert!_

Tomoko' eyes darted around for an exit, when that came up short she instead looped her arm over Alex's - looking like a couple.

"What're doing?"

"Can't we hold hands?" asked Tomoko, with her usual smile.

"That my arm, but sure," replied Alex.

'Good,' smirked Tomoko, as they soon walked past her classroom' _bitches_, who clanced at them for a second - seeing them arm-in-arm, before resuming their own chatter. _What! They! They didn't even..._

"Why you shaking? Cold again?" asked Alex, breaking her brooding, after realizing that she had been shaking in anger at the moment.

"No, I'm fine," replied Tomoko.

"You look...mad...why?"

"ITS NONE OF YO-" yelled Tomoko, before her brain realized who she was yelling at and stopped it. "Sorry, I'm sorry."

"Is okay," replied Alex, feeling no ill-will for her. "You can tell me, I want to help."

"Its those girls...one's we passed...I hate them!" said Tomoko, feeling a bit angry as well.

"Why?"

"They are popular!" said Tomoko, managing to say/scream her point out.

"That it?" asked Alex, feeling confused.

"Yes!" sighed Tomoko.

"You're serious?" repeated Alex, to which she looked annoyed - that would mean yes. "Really, what the deal with this everywhere?!"

"What's bad about wanting to be popular?" asked Tomoko. "They're so perfect...I want that!"

"You want to be popular?"

"Yes!" replied Tomoko.

"Why?" he asked, stating an obvious question - yet one that she suddenly didn't know an answer for.

"I...I...just do!" she said, unsure of herself now. "They're always so lively, happy, going out, surrounded by friends. I...I'd like that..."

"Not many friends?"

"Yeah - well, except for you and Yuu-chan," replied Tomoko, saddened as she sat down on a bench. "I've been trying, everything, to get popular. But I always end-up embarrassed or a mess."

"Do you want it?"

"I don't understand," said Tomoko.

"Is this your dream or you just want friends, and not be alone?" asked Alex.

Tomoko thought about her answer, neither one was the truth or a lie; maybe both. "I guess it's both."

"We'll, then I'd say - it wrong way," replied Alex.

"Huh?"

"Tomoko...I was like you," confessed Alex.

"Really? But your-"

"-not running along with a large group? No," said Alex.

"Why not? Don't you want friends?" asked Tomoko.

"I want **real** friends, you understand?" asked Alex, to which she shook her head. "Well, when I was younger: I was shy, akward. Couldn't speak to many, too scared. Then I moved, I thought it good time to start over, but also too scared, because I new."

"I thought, I'm an idiot or just stupid - I couldn't speak with others, yet when some asked me to 'hang-out', I told them I too busy. Why you ask?"

"Why then?" asked Tomoko, growing interested.

"I thought - maybe I sick, so I did research, find out why I am different. It turn-out, I'm not _freak_, I found why I was - I was just being me," chuckled Alex, to his memories.

"I don't understand."

"Tomoko - there are two types of people: those who like attention, want it and know how to get it. Then there are people: who don't want attention, silent and shy types; in-tro-verts," explained Alex.

"So I have a label? Great!" sighed Tomoko.

"Let me explain the word. Person, who doesn't like much attention, usually fine by themselves or in a small group of very close friends, draw strength from within oneself," said Alex. "You seem like one."

"I-"

"When did it start? You want become popular?"

"...when I started high school," replied Tomoko.

"And why?"

"...I don't know, when Yuu-chan left I felt...something..." said Tomoko, looking deep-in-thought.

"Tell me - did it bother you, before high school?" asked Alex.

"...actually, no!" said Tomoko, suprised at the school-life she had.

"Then that problem - we cling to people more. We don't mind others, as long as we have our best-friend. If they leave, we become...sad..." sighed Alex. "...but we still friends..."

"I don't get it?"

"I can count, people who'd help me and aid me with anything, on one hand," said Alex, smiling happily. Then he raised three fingers up. "True friends."

"Only three?"

"All I need - people who are miles away from me, yet still call and ask who I am. True friendship," he spoke with confidence. "I bet you have too."

"I don't think so," replied Tomoko.

"Think hard, long and then raise your fingers," supported Alex.

'Alright, think...think...true friends...who?' thought Tomoko, as several names passed by her head. Then she realized she was holding up two fingers suddenly - a smile gracing on her face. "Two...I got two..."

"That great - I hope I am there," chuckled Alex nervously, Tomoko replying the same way.

"But what about others? The 'better' ones, with their karaoke's and eat-outs?" asked Tomoko, still feeling small and unnoticed, compared to her more popular classmates.

"I answer - _who cares, my life_," said Alex, suprising Tomoko with his blunt-ness "Is simple - is my life and I choose how to live it. Who gives them the right to judge or make-fun of? We all have problems - I live how I want and do what I want: be it surrounded by friends or...just chatting with my girl."

"Uh, really?" asked Tomoko, blushing, as Alex took her hand and they started to walk again.

"Just live, how you want to live, Tomoko. Not how you think other people want," replied Alex. "Hasn't bothered me at all, that I have only handful of friends."

"I believe, it maybe hard for me..." said Tomoko.

"I also in your class. What you worry?" chucked Alex, as his leading had lead them to the Kuroki house. "Popularity doesn't mean friends or happyness; it may give you friends but are they really your friends or just 'hanging-out' with you?"

"Well anywho, thanks for letting me stay over," spoke Tomoko, before whispering something. "And the advice, too."

"Your welcome. Couples to that..." said Alex, before getting a bit red in the face. "...I...I suppose."

"Bye, Alex!" spoke Tomoko, hugging him and giving him a very-quick, bold peck on the cheek, before withdrawing rapidly. However, she was instantly tugged back by her arm and kissed on the lips.

"Bye, Tomoko!" grinned Alex, withdrawing after that and waved good-bye. Tomoko herself frozen in bliss infront of her house, as she half-dizzily waved back, smiling the entire time.

"I'm back!" called Tomoko, upon entering the house, not so loudly as she wanted though.

"Hi, Tomoko. Dinner will be ready soon," replied her mother, who was busy in the kitchen, looking rather smug. "Warn us next time, before you pull a suprise sleep-over, understood?"

"Yes, mom. Sorry!" replied Tomoko, snapping out of her daze as she removed her winter clothing.

"I hope you didn't go hungry there."

"No I didn't. Alex made some food," replied Tomoko. "His family has a nice apartment."

"So? Alex is it? The boy, who I saw outside? Kissing?"

"MOM!" squealed Tomoko, louder than she wanted, going red from embarrassement.

"What? I can't ponder about my daughter' personal life?" asked her mother, continuing to chop vegetables for dinner and eyeing Tomoko with one eye. "Okay, I won't ask anything...yet."

Tomoko took that, as her que to leave and ran up to her room in haste, shutting her door with a bang. Panting a bit, but soon calming down and giggling a little as well as she remembred what Alex said. _Who cares..._

She soon got out her laptop from under her pillow, and after logging-on had started to write a message to Yuu-chan.

_TK-2: Have I got a story to tell you._

_Lilyflower77: I'm all ears, Mokocchi. n_n_

#

**A/N: A little snowy-fluff, ;-).**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui! **

#

As the winter months passed-by, Tomoko got treated to several activities with Alex, which usually left their feet and hands wet or more frozen than a tuna on ice. When they were at school, things passed as they usually did, albeit Tomoko wasn't the loner anymore as her social-time was usually filled by Alex: as they chatted away about new games and movies, videos and anime shows. Tomoko also got to play smart-ass once in awhile, explaining some aspects of Japanese culture, that Alex didn't know about.

In the weekends, it was a snowball-war or sled-diving down higher and more extreme hills; not that many snow-hills could be found around her city though, but they made due with what they had. Tomoko also learning the term and meaning of '_**F &# rock!**_' or the feeling of getting knocked into the snow, when your sled hit something hard; it wasn't a pleasant feeling though. All in all, these winter-season would all culminate into New Years. She was curious, if Japanese New Years was the same as Alex's country. As well as Tomoko had the luck of being apart of his cultures 'Christmas' - a holiday in which people gave eachother gifts, singed christmas-songs, eat, laugh, celebrate and sing some-more.

She was suprised that her culture didn't have this kind of holiday, that would excuse the giving of free gifts. She herself got a funny green-red-white, tree-covered sweater that was supposed to symbolize _holiday-joy_. Tomoko didn't have a gift of her to give sadly, albeit having the chance to not be alone for Christmas was gift enough, according to Alex. Even she was suprised when she joined-in on some _christmas-carols_, they were kinda catchy and fun to sing do. The food itself wasn't half-bad, most being pre-made or bought from a supermarket; a new experience none-the-less.

But the happiest moment was when she got a small stuffed animal: a colorful, fur-covered fish. It seemed funny at first, yet it was, according to Alex ordered from abroad - expensive, and yet simple. Something that emphasized _I care_, in a single gift.

She would keep that stuffed-animal, she named it Myu, close to her bed-side and occasionally sleep with it from then on - her mother found it adorable and a bit funny, when she found Tomoko with it one night; like she was a little kid again. Although Tomoko was beyond embarrassed by the incident, she still kept Myu, because it was a gift. It wouldn't be the last one, this year either...

"Tomoko! Hurry! It's almost time," called her mother from downstairs - the New Year would arrive soon and the fireworks would be launched to celebrate the occasion.

"A minute!" replied Tomoko, getting dressed and then running downstairs to put on her winter-coat, boots and scarf as well.

"Lets go already," said Tomoki, being the first out the door, followed by their parents and taking up the rear was Tomoko. Their current destination was the park, which would give them a good view of the city and the fireworks - Tomoki looking his usual, moody self, their parents enjoying the night-sky and having the luxury of being together, with Tomoko behind them with a slight smile on her face.

"See you," came a voice and she was lifted up by a pair of hands.

"Put me down!" said Tomoko, with Tomoki being the first notice her sudden yelp.

"Hey! Yo-" started Tomoki, but lost his anger when he saw Tomoko laughing instead of screaming, like he thought he heard; a quick look of the person, answered his question.

"But I like hugging," said Alex, letting Tomoko down.

"Warn me next time, when your about to death-grip me" replied Tomoko, her cheeks pink from the sudden contact. _Although I wouldn't mind another hug._

"Hurry! The fireworks start soon!" urged Alex, but instead of coming along, Tomoko though instead to use one of her '_ideas'_, to get them to the park. Which was a ride...on Alex' back.

"Woa!" yelped Alex, from the sudden extra-weight and almost falling down onto the snow; as Tomoko had just jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What th-"

"HYA! Move it!" cheered Tomoko, urging to Alex to move it.

'Why not,' thought Alex with a laugh, she wasn't that heavy and it would be impolite to drop her into the snow. "Fine. Just lessen the choking."

"Wait!" said Tomoko, pulling them to a sudden stop infront of her parents, who were amused by their daughter' antics. "Mom, dad may I go?"

"Of course, dear," said her mom, chuckling at the sight - of acting like a _regular_ teenage girl.

"Just be back home afterwards, and no funny business young man," added her father, a little more serious but still humouring the couple.

"Yes sir!" replied Alex with a salute, then getting a better hold on Tomoko. "Hang on!"

Alex then ran past a suprised/half-shocked with Tomoko holding on tight. Tomoki looking on in confusion - as Tomoko called 'race ya' to him.

'Since when did Tomoko, become so...cheery?' thought Tomoki, being so used to see a depressed/annoying Tomoko - now replaced by a cheery/happy/half-creepy Tomoko.

#

Tomoko giggled the entire way, as she was rapidly carried by Alex to the park - which was filled by a handful of people, mostly young couples and a few senior citizens.

"We...made it!" panted Alex, letting Tomoko down. "And just in time."

No sooner, did the sky explode with red-blue-green, blue-white and yellow colored fireworks in the shapes of flowers, flares, explosions and even shapes of different kind. Tomoko watching with awe, as this time the fireworks seemed more spectacular than the previous years.

"Well...Happy New Year, Kuroki Tomoko-chan..." spoke Alex over the fireworks, hugging her.

"You too, Ikovich Alex-kun..." replied Tomoko, blushing throughout the ordeal. _Is he going to!?_

Alex soon gave Tomoko a kiss on her cheek, then the other one, then planted another one on her forehead. Causing the dark-haired otaku-girl's cheeks to go from pink to scarlet. Then he gave her a kiss on her lips, that sent her into paradise. _Oh dear...Stay awake! Stay awake! Don't faint now!_

Her own hands didn't stay idle either, as they, by their own will moved to his shoulders, his arms looped around her waist - and by that point, Tomoko knew what a '_French_ kiss' meant, as she was on the receiving end of one.

When it finally ended, Tomoko was in the middle of clearing the love-haze from her mind, breathing heavily with her entire face blushing red, and smiling like she did in her childhood. But this time, she wasn't a child anymore.

"You okay?" asked Alex.

"Never...better," replied Tomoko, half-dazed yet happier than ever, as the fireworks exploded in the sky and in her heart. _So worth it..._

#

**A/N: Alex and Tomoko, plus some snogging around. n_n - (awaiting results from afar)**

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui! **

#

WcDonalds. She was again, back at WcDonalds. This brought back two kinds of memories - the first memory of this being the worst time in her life, as she was ridiculed for being ugly and alone. The second time she came here, it was quite the opposite - she was a year older, maturer and certainly not alone. Third times the charm, as the _western_ saying goes - and this time, she wasn't alone again here.

A figure walked side-by-side with her, yet that didn't bother her anymore or make her nervous. As they waited in the line together, they didn't seem out-of-place, they seemed 'normal'. As they approached the cashier and ordered, it was simple; she didn't stutter anymore, cause _he_ was with her.

"Hey! Lets eat upstairs!" proposed Tomoko, or rather half-ordered as she pulled him up. Him just shrugging in indifference and following after her.

However, a familiar group was eating and chatting upstairs as well - one group, that Tomoko had the unfortune to meet or rather rushly pass-by here, when she came here the first time, a year ago; they even sat in the same place, how ironic.

'Not my problem,' thought Tomoko proudly, as she simply walked next to him and passed the chatter-group, without a care in the world.

"Who were they?"

"Some couple, I believe they go in the same class as Ayumi."

"He looked cute."

"What!?"

"Well it wouldn't hurt for you to exercise more, Yako."

Tomoko silently giggled at the chattering happening behind her, some of the things those groups 'discussed' made even her mind run-in-circles. _And they call me weird._

'No matter. I got what I want,' thought Tomoko, as she sat down in one of the empty tables, with Alex sitting opposite of her; the food-tray between them.

"I could've paid...I-I mean...I'm not broke...or nono-"

"-relax. You overthink," chuckled Alex at her nervous chattery. Tomoko sighed and breathed deeply, to calm her twitchy nerve - which worked. "And I wanted to. What kind of guy am I, if I don't treat a girl?"

"Nevermind," she replied, shaking her head. He seemed to follow some weird code of honor, like some ancient samurai - noble, kind and mysterious.

"So, what you planning?" asked Alex, biting into his hamburger.

"Planning what?" replied Tomoko confused, while she started to eat her own burger - it still tasted like the greatest food in Japan, in her opinion.

"After school," he added, cleaning his mouth with a napkin.

"I...am not sure," she replied, honestly unsure. "Liberal arts, I had thought."

"Sure still?"

"I don't know," replied Tomoko, munching on her food. "You?"

"Still, marine biologist," said Alex, drinking some ice-cola. "Not first choice, though."

"Oh? What else was there?" asked Tomoko.

"Promise, don't laugh?" he requested.

"Okay."

"Cosmonaut," sighed Alex, awaiting the response.

"Who?" asked Tomoko, confused.

"Cosmonaut, space-man, moon-walker, astronaut," he mentioned, trying to explain.

"Oh! Seemed reasonable," replied Tomoko honestly.

"It was a five-year old dream. Every kid, wanted to be astronaut, when they little or a super-hero," said Alex, shaking his head at the childish dream.

"Well...mine was a bit more...c-crazier," spoke Tomoko shyly.

"Can't be worse than me," replied Alex.

"I-...I...w-wanted to b-become an...dealer! An arms dealer!" spat out Tomoko, hiding her face then.

"Not be insulting or unrespectful, but...that sounded...kinda hot," smirked Alex, chewing on a french fry.

"Ahha, uh-oh, really?" asked Tomoko, blushing a bit.

"I'm a guy, I like extreme stuff: sport, games, cars...guns..." counted Alex, then chuckled at his monologue. "...but anywho. May I offer advice?"

"Uh, sure."

"Why not try computing, IT, you know. Work with computers," proposed Alex.

"Really?" asked Tomoko, suprised and thinking it through.

"Why not? Lots of young people, try it nowaday. It has many choices - be a technician, or accountant, programer and so on," explained Alex. "Anything that requires computer use, could be a future job."

"Its...interesting..." said Tomoko, thinking and imagining her future. A formal-wearing accountant, who worked 24/7 one the same job; a greasy engineer, who'd fix and install cables and equipment; a tech-wiz programmer, who could write new games and songs; and finally, she imagined being that cute girl in those game-tournaments. "...but thanks for the advice anyway."

"Anytime," replied Alex, drinking his cola.

"And you?"

"Still marine-biologist, as always," said Alex.

"Why? I-It c-could be dangerous, out on the sea," replied Tomoko, worried a bit for his safety. As well recalling a near-death experience of her own.

"I'm not always at sea, I also would study in labs," explained Alex, stroking her hand to ease the tension. "No worry."

'Still...' thought Tomoko. "So...worried about exams?"

"Not much."

"Not even a little bit?" repeated Tomoko.

"Maybe practice my Japanese, the teacher mention I have bad dialect still," said Alex.

"Doesn't that bother you?" asked Tomoko

"I got good tutor," replied Alex, causing Tomoko to blush at the compliment.

"Uh-oh. Well, you still speak weirdly," added Tomoko, rubbing her hands.

"You try speaking in one language, then translate into another. I got some words, that your language has no translate for."

"Like?" asked Tomoko.

"Many, mostly swears and curses..." chuckled Alex. "Nah, just messing. Most are words, that sound repetitive, but have a deeper feeling to us. They say 'lost in translation' - some things, you can only speak in one way."

"Oh? Really?"

"Tomoko - _Мне нравится ваш застенчивость, и любите свою решимость._"

"What did that mean?"

"I said - _I like your shyness, and love your determination._" spoke Alex, as Tomoko went red in her cheeks.

"Y-y-you-" started Tomoko, but got caught in her words, as Alex took ahold of her hands.

"I wanna say, your are my longest friend, whom I have been with. And only girl, whom I actually have a deep...damn...what's the word..._conne-ction_ to? Yes, that's it," spoke Alex, still holding her hands between his own. "I...hope...we can be...together...for a long time."

Tomoko didn't how to react, to this kind of confession - he still spoke in that weird dialect, yet she understood it perfectly. It brought a couple of tears to the young girl, they weren't tears of sadness or sorrow, but tears of joy. Because Alex had asked her, the shy and akward girl of sixteen, the chance to further their relationship and maybe go beyond the boyfriend-girlfriend status.

"I would like that," wept Tomoko, not missing a single letter.

#

"Mrs. Kuroki."

"Mrs. Kuroki!"

Tomoko felt somebody slowly shaking her, gently but enough to awake her snoozing form. A slight yawn escaped her lips, as she pushed-up from her small desk in the cubicle. The person who had awoken her was Jin, her co-worker.

"Oh, I apologize. I must've fallen asleep," said the young woman, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing to worry, lunch-time was almost about to end. I decided, to awake you, so you wouldn't have to deal with any 'unnecessary' problems," explained Jin. "Also Mr. Yamashi wanted the city reports over-checked and the Magatshi report re-done as well - since Lee **had** screwed up the report, so you unfortunately have to fix up _his_ mistakes."

"Understood, albeit Lee is known to do things halfway...and Jin..." spoke up Tomoko, before her co-worker could leave. "...thanks for the wake-up."

"Anytime, I know the burden of being a mother," replied Jin to which Tomoko unknowningly glanced at her wallet, in a drawer. "May I ask?"

"Well...they say its a boy, I hope too," said Tomoko after a thought, consciously touching her stomach. "Reika could use a little brother."

"I barely could notice the difference, if I didn't know," added Jin, complementing on her unknown ability to bear a child and keep her figure.

"Lucky I guess," shrugged Tomoko, nodding a farewell as she got to work. _Lucky? Or as Alex had once said, in a colorful tone: 'the universe can't keep screwing you all the time'._

It turned out to be mostly true - the twenty-four year old, young woman was completly different from her young and shy self. Although she was still young-ish by her looks and spoke only with her parents, one or two of her co-workers, a few friends from her highschool days and with her child and husband. So, mostly the same Tomoko as ever.

She worked in a small firm as an accountant, so much for dreams of being a famous gamer or a loved gamer-host. She sighed at the thought, as she continued the work - it was repetitive and demanding, of remembering so many numbers and information. But there were also some good things - the pay was good and so were the benefits, namely maternal-leave and holiday-bonuses. Mr. Yamashi, her boss, was demanding, but also understanding and kind when need be - so it wasn't all bad.

Her report and documents were finished in good-time and speed - she was getting better at this everyday. Now she could go home, as her work was done.

As she grabbed her brown-jacket and headed out, Tomoko couldn't contain the smile upon seeing their car waiting on the side. Seemed her husband had gotten off early as well.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to get off this early," said Tomoko, as she got inside their hybrid-car and gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I got lucky, since most were busy with their 'hobbies' or too bored to listen," replied her husband, as he drove them home. "I picked up Reika on the way."

Tomoko glanced behind and saw her little five-year old girl, sleeping soundly in the back, using her backpack as a pillow. She looked so much like her, except for her eyes, that she had inherited from her father.

Reika had been, as she was forced to admit, an accident, one caused entirely by her. Once she had turned nineteen, Tomoko wanted to get more eager with boys, namely on the intimacy part - and she gotten one chance, when the guy who was driving and is her husband got drunk at one party. Nameless to say, so did she - it was the only party, beside her birthdays that she decided do go to. But she wasn't as nearly as drunk as him, but still - she had 'lead' them into a room and got 'eager'.

The aftermath was horrible, a nasty headache and the feel of betraying somebody. The worse came several weeks later, when a sudden stomach-sickness confirmed her fears. Her parents were shocked, her brother...furious. More so was the shock, when she had confessed of being responsible for the deed and not him - her father nor brother didn't say much to her, after that night. Her mother, fortunately, comforted her during that turbulent time and suggested Tomoko come clean to her child' father.

It was stressful and difficult, but one night she gathered her courage and blurted it out to him - awaiting the anger, fury and hate to come. It was to a degree, but less than she expected - he was annoyed, slightly pissed that she hadn't told him, but he wasn't angry. It was the most teary-filled moment in her life - he promised to stay with her, help her and be there for her.

Her family was a little more adamant against her, but once Reika was born - her parents were overjoyed to see their granddaughter and forgot their hate, even her brother looked more accepting, becoming an uncle at such an age - he didn't manage to say a single word, once he saw Reika.

Now, five years later, everything was calm and fixed - and she was expecting another child, one she wanted.

"You okay? You had that look again."

"Oh, I'm fine, just...fine," explained Tomoko. "Its fine."

"Don't tell me, that my speaking is boring you too?" he teased.

"Well, if you didn't speak of fish all day _Alexander_, then you wouldn't be so boring," replied Tomoko, a grin on her face.

"Whatever the country, women remain the same," sighed Alex - looking the same as he did eight years ago, albeit with a slight stubble. "And atleast, I stay away from the sea, _deary_. But nobody listens to what I speak or teach, except when I cut open the fish, for practical show"

"You wanted to be a _biologist_, Alex - so here is your reward," replied Tomoko.

"When will you grow-up, Mrs. Tomoko Kuroki?" he asked, in mock humour.

"Only when you do that, Mr. Alexander Ikovich-Kuroki," she replied.

"Women..." muttered Alex, rolling his eyes.

"Who women?"

Alex looked into the mirror, sighing as the form of her daughter, Reika, woke from her slumber.

"Nothing, your mom and dad were just talking," replied Alex.

"About?" asked Reika with the curiosity of a five-year old.

"Well-" started Tomoko.

"-you're getting a baby-brother," replied Alex, shocking Tomoko and suprising Reika - they hadn't told her yet. 'Payback is sweet.'

"A bro-ther?! Will he be like me? Will he play with me? Will he..." continued Reika, letting her inagination fly.

"Now you did it," grumbled Tomoko.

"Don't be so gloomy, doesn't suit you. And I know, you had been wanting to tell her eventually," replied Alex.

"Yeah, yeah..." sighed Tomoko.

"So no harm," added Alex, rubbing her wife' stomach. "Your a pretty good mother..."

"...I guess," admitted Tomoko.

"...just rein in her hyper-active personality, I can't handle a hyper-active teen in any circumstance..." started Alex and it got into a chat-match from there.

Namely what school, life, job and friends she should interact with - it was in good humour and joy, as both parents loved each other and their child, and unborn child to come.

It was the same every day, they were the same - her day would begin again in the morning, his too, they would go to work and return to eachother later.

Their home was where the order collapsed - each day was a new experience there, a new moment, with themselves and their children, their parents and siblings. He cooked, she cleaned; he fixed, she handled the baby; he watched, she washed; he drove, she spoke. And on some nights, they'd get 'eager' in their own bed - where the world stopped around them, while both loved eachother.

...and if all that required, was a usual day, same as the other everyday - from morning to work to back, then Tomoko would accept it in a heartbeat.

#

**A/N: Fin. Done and good-bye.**

**Please review, before you go.**


End file.
